On a Late Summer's Night
by Little Pastry
Summary: It's the last party of the summer, and Axel wants Roxas to come. The question is, how will the fiery redhead convince his naturally responsible and usually lesspartying friend to exit his home? [AU, Oneshot, retitled]


**Quick disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, scenarios, storylines, what have you.**

This is a one-shot inspired by the Click Five song "Friday Night." I just thought it would be amusing to place Axel and Roxas (some of my favorite Nobodies _ever_) in that kind of situation. Now, on with the story!  


* * *

Thump. A small stone slid smoothly down the wall of the brick-laden house. 

Thump. Another stone made its trajectory to the wall near a certain blond-haired teenager's window.

Thump. Said blond was a very light sleeper, and was trying to ignore the continuous assault on his house, his sharp blue eyes glaring into the darkness.

Thump. A sigh emanated from the formerly sleeping boy. He had to deal with whatever (or more accurately, _whom_ever) was lobbing rocks at his house; otherwise he wasn't going to get any sleep.

Rolling out of bed, the young teen sleepily trudged to the window that overlooked his front lawn. Pale curtains were pushed aside. A window was firmly opened, and said curtains fluttered in the slight breeze, their soft sheen obvious in the bright moonlight. Another thing that was obvious was a moonlit teenager standing on the pale-tinted grass outside. He was clearly older, and it looked like he spent a lot of time on his spiky, fire-red hair. It was hard to tell about what he was wearing; red hair stood out rather well in the night, but it seemed that darkly colored clothing didn't show up nearly so well.

The older male cast a stark shadow in the bright moonlight. It didn't take long for the blond boy to figure out who it was, and when the information fully registered in his sleep-deprived brain, a heavy sigh could be heard throughout the darkness.

The blond leaned on the window tiredly, and softly rubbed a closed eye with his index finger. "Axel," he called softly into the darkness, a slight edge to his voice, "what are you doing here? It's..." He paused to glance at the electronic clock on his bedside table. After a moment, he turned back to the window. "It's twelve-fifteen in the frickin' morning." A frown danced lightly on his features as he waited for an answer.

The red-haired man -- Axel -- merely allowed a smirk to spread across his own face. "I know, Roxas," he said, amusement evident. "Come on down."

Axel's invitation caused the frown adorning Roxas's features to deepen. "It's the middle of the night; I'm not going anywhere." He moved to shut the window.

"Wait!" Axel called, voice ringing out into the night, then fading as he continued. "Roxas, it's Friday." He paused. "Okay, well,_ technically _it's Saturday." He shrugged, palms facing the sky. "That's not the point."

Roxas leaned forward on the window and rested his pointed chin on a delicate hand. "Then what is your point?"

"Let's go party," came Axel's response. Roxas could almost hear the tall male's features brightening in his words.

"How about not." Roxas's reply stung Axel, but he tried not to show it. It would have been hard for the younger boy to see it anyway; as good as this moonlight was for seeing, it still had nothing on sunlight.

"Come on," Axel's voice whined. "It's just a little party! What could it hurt?" To be honest, Axel wasn't exactly being truthful. It's wasn't just a _little_ _party_, it as an all-out shindig. There would be loud music, loud partygoers, beer...the usual teenage party shenanigans.

" 'What could it hurt'? " Roxas repeated, surprise sprinkling his tone. "You know as well as I do what happened last time." The last party Roxas had attended with Axel hadn't gone so well. Well, by party standards, it went fabulously, but Roxas had stayed out far past his curfew. Needless to say, the fair-haired teenager's parents were not happy. "I got grounded until I'm, like, forty."

Axel grinned widely in his charismatic way. "But they're asleep, right? They don't have to know." It was obvious that this was not the first time Axel had invited Roxas to a late-night party. In fact, Roxas had gotten away with it a few times; last time was the first time he had been caught and unable to give an excuse that would at least cover him a _little_.

"They don't _have_ to know, but trust me, they will." Roxas scratched the back of his head, feeling how his hair stuck up in odd places and never seemed to submit to the comb. He felt the need to mention another fact of his grounding to his companion: "I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, Axel, let alone _partying_ with you."

Axel could feel a glare being sent his way; he'd known Roxas long enough to be able to sense that sort of thing. "I don't care. Come down; they won't find out and we'll have a blast." His words were charming. Axel seemed to have a certain air about him that oozed confidence and magnetism, so it was no surprise that his words could have that effect as well.

"Axel," Roxas grumbled, words dripping with sarcasm, "there is nothing in this world I love more than partying with you." He paused momentarily, then continued: "But I can't. That's that."

"Oh come on," Axel pleaded once more. "This is the last big party before school starts. You've gotta be there!" He began to gesture wildly with his long arms.

Roxas rolled his sharp blue eyes. He'd heard that one before from exactly the same mouth. He sighed, shifting his weight to the other foot. He weighed the consequences and outcomes in his mind for a few moments, then said:

"Alright. I'll come."

"Really? Great!" Axel knew that Roxas would give in. It had only been a matter of time until Axel's charm and wit convinced his friend partying was completely _oh-kay._

"It's not like I can just leave you by yourself," Roxas replied, a smirk curving his lips. "You'd probably get drunk and get yourself killed or something."

Axel frowned, but tried to ignore his more sensible friend's comment. "How're you going to get out?"

Roxas paused. How _was_ he going to get out? His window was on the second floor, and his parents had a room right next to his. To say the least, Roxas was not the most graceful being in existence. There was no way he'd be able to get out. _'Well_, _so much for partying tonight,'_ he mused.

After a minute or two of consideration, Axel's voice broke the silence: "I know! Jump out and I'll catch you!"

Roxas rubbed his forehead in frustration. "And as much as I want to break a bone, Axel, that plan is out."

Axel's usual smirk widened into a grin. "Come on, I know you're a light kid. You won't crush me; I won't drop you."

Sighing, Roxas admitted defeat. "Fine. But don't blame me when you or I get hurt." He turned around to change into a fitted checkered tee, loose black cargo pants, and skate shoes. He stuck a checkered wristband on his left wrist, and a silver ring on his right thumb.

"Okay," he sighed, turning back to the window, "I'm gonna jump now. Get under my window."

Axel complied, and Roxas set his foot on the sill, preparing to make his mad jump. In a surprising twist, his foot slipped. (Most certainly and assuredly_ not_ due to the his natural non-grace, though.) The fair-haired boy went tumbling down the side of his very own house. Axel backed out of the way, snickering.

"What's so funny?" Came Roxas's muffled and annoyed reply. His spiky head now poked out from behind from some sort of plant. His appearance was rather disheveled at this point, but then, after falling out of a window, whose _wouldn't_ be?

Axel's snicker developed into a full laugh. "Your mother's going to have a fit about those roses."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Reviews are love, and if you don't review I will be sad. D: Also, don't think you can just read it without leaving a review and get away with it! I'll know you read it! Because...because I have secret eyes everywhere!  
**


End file.
